Shigure! What Have You Done!
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Oneshot. Tohru gets drunk, read the story to find out more! Mostly funny, some fluff. Rated for some mild language. EDITED


A/N: Hellloooo, I just randomly came up with this. It's based off of the anime only, so Akito is male. Anyways....ENJOY!!

**Shigure! What Have You Done?!**

"Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed, "Welcome home, how was school?"

"Hello Shigure," Tohru said, smiling, "School was great!"

"Where is Yuki and Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Yuki had to stay for a student council meeting, and Kyo went to the dojo to train."

"Ah, so I have my little flower all to myself," Shigure said, smiling, "Sit down, have a drink with me."

Tohru obediantly sat. Shigure offered her his cup. Tohru took it and sniffed. She made a face.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's saki," Shigure replied.

"Sa..saki? Oh no! I couldn't drink this, I'm not old enough and..." Tohru spluttered.

"It's okay," Shigure laughed, "I just wanted you to try a drink! One drink won't hurt you."

"O-okay," Tohru replied.

_He's right, one little drink won't hurt. And I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying no._

Tohru took a small sip. Shigure smiled then stood.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, heading towards the bathroom.

He hummed to himself, _One drink won't hurt. Ah, my precious flower, I have you to myself for a little while. If only you knew how much everyone in the zodiac loves you...even Akito._

Shigure finished in the bathroom and headed back into the living room. Tohru was nowhere in site. The saki bottle he had left was on its side on the table. Shigure picked it up...it was empty...and it had been full when he left.

_Oh no, _Shigure thought with impending doom.

"Tohru? TOHRU?!" He yelled, running from the room looking for the riceball.

He searched the entire house before heading outside. That is where he found her...she had her arms around a tree, giggling.

"Ha ha ha....oh tree....hiccup....I love you....hiccup....ha ha ha," Tohru continued to giggle drunkenly.

"Tohru? Oh no...."

Shigure went to try and pry her from the tree to get her inside. He was hoping to get her into bed before Yuki or Kyo returned. He was too late.

"Shigure?" Yuki's voice came, "What are you doing?"

"Uh...um....well..."

"Ha ha ha....hiccup....eh....he he....I love you tree...hiccup...heh," Tohru's drunken ramblings caught Yuki's attention.

"What the hell!" Kyo's voice came next, shouting, "Shigure, what the hell is going on."

"Uh...um..." Shigure cleared his throat, "You see, I offered Tohru a drink of saki...and I left to use the bathroom. When I came back...she had drank the whole bottle."

"SHIGURE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kyo and Yuki shouted in unison.

This caught Tohru's notice. She finally let go of the tree. She staggered towards the shocked Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh.....hiccup....hi....welcome home....hiccup...Kuki and Yeyo...I mean...ha ha...hiccup..."

Yuki and Kyo continued to look at her, dumbfounded. Tohru stumbled her way to Kyo, still giggling.

"You....a cat....._are _a cat...he he...kitty kitty...hiccup...such a pretty kitty...."

Kyo started backing away, "Uh, Tohru? Are you gonna be okay?"

Tohru gave a big grin, "I'm greeat."

"Miss Honda," Yuki came to Kyo's rescue, "maybe we should get you in the house."

"Oh Yuki!" Tohru said and pouted a little, "You shouldn't...hiccup...call me that...hiccup...I want you to call me Tohru! Heh...ha...ha...you are so handsome, Yuki."

Again Tohru grinned. Yuki blushed a deep red. Suddenly they heard a strange sound. All eyes turned to Shigure. He had both hands over his mouth. Not being able to take it anymore, Shigure bust out laughing, holding his stomach. Both Yuki and Kyo took a step towards him, ready to beat him to a pulp. They stopped when Tohru started speaking again.

"Oh Sh-sh-shigure," she giggled, "You are so FUNNY," she stumbled her way to him, "And so good-looking! I...hiccup...I love you Shigure!"

The three stared at her in disbelief. Shigure had a look of utter shock on his face.

Tohru giggled again, "And I...hiccup...I love Kyo....hiccup....and Hatori....hiccup...and especially Yuki!"

With this, Tohru wandered off, singing a very out-of-tune song consisting of 'I love you' and the name of every person she had ever met.

"Shigure," Yuki said, his teeth clenched, "Call Hatori."

Yuki and Kyo finally managed to get Tohru into the house. The only protest being 'aww, won't you carry me Yuki?' Shigure put in a call to Hatori, who promised to head over there immediatly. As promised, he showed up a few minutes later. He walked in on Tohru chasing Yuki around the table. Shigure and Kyo were both in their zodiac forms, looking disgruntled.

Hatori sighed, "Shigure, how could you..."

When he spoke, Tohru immediatly wipped around, almost falling. She let out a big grin.

"H-hatori! You're here....hiccup...heh...the handsome doctor is here...ha ha," Tohru stumbled towards Hatori, "Ha ha ha....I love....hiccup...you Hatori!"

Hatori raised his eyebrows.

"She's been telling everyone she loves them," Yuki said, wearily, tired from trying to keep Tohru from hugging him.

Tohru turned towards him, smile still in place, "I do...hiccup...love everyone! Ha ha...but I'm only....hiccup...._in_ love with one person....ha ha...but he'll never love...hiccup....me so it's okay!"

This caught the curiousity of all of them. Although some of them wouldn't admit it, they all loved Tohru, unconditionally, as did all of the male members of the zodiac. Not one of them would dream of keeping her from the one she loved, they wanted her to be happy.

"Sit down, Tohru," Hatori said, "I'm going to give you some medicine to help you sleep this off."

Tohru obediantly sat...or more accurately fell...onto a cushion beside Hatori.

"So," Hatori said, casually, "Who is the one person?"

"Heh....heh....hiccup...my love...my prince," Tohru wasn't smiling, or giggling, anymore, she looked heartbroken and sad, "I'll tell you....hiccup....Hatori, but you can't tell anyone!"

Hatori almost smiled. She looked so intense, and she didn't seem to realize that there were three other people in the room.

"I promise _I _won't tell anyone," Hatori said, glancing at the other three.

Tohru nodded....many times....then spoke, "Okay...I love....Yuki," there was an almost inaudible gasp, "He is a prince....hiccup...a real prince...so sweet...hiccup...I love him so much...hiccup...so....much."

Tohru's eyes drifted closed, and she slumped over the table, fast asleep. Everyone looked at Yuki. His face was red, but he looked happy. Ignoring everyone else, Yuki went to Tohru. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Yuki whispered, "And we will talk about us.......when you're sober."

THE END

A/N: soooooo, there it is, my little one shot. Did you like it? Hate it? anyways LET ME KNOW! He he thanks! R&R


End file.
